Careless Whisper
by ElectriKoolAid
Summary: This is an original work about a world of love, hate, redemption, compassion and sin. Sins that might as well remain buried alongside the dreadful people that commited them. Veda Bathory lives in such a world. Twenty years old and is left completely stripped of who she is and is left to piece together the parts of her that remain. (Please give it a chance)


**This is 100% original work owned by me. I started this a while back and will update as quickly as I can. Any feedback and or reviews are welcome!**

**All Right Reserved to ElectriKoolAid by the right given to her by the State. **

**_©ElectriKoolAid FanFiction, 2012_**

* * *

**Prologue **

Okay, nobody wants to hear the cold hard truth but unfortunately in my case, ignorance is not bliss. People have tried to shelter me my entire life. Some people choose to ignore the signs but they are always there. Sometimes religion sways people one way or another making it difficult to look beyond the veil human beings are already exposed to. I should know. Every day we are exposed to lies and there was a time in which I would've been perfectly fine with it. Most of us are as a matter of fact.

No matter how much you tell yourself that you can deal with the truth you are completely wrong. The feeling is an illusion. Either you are in one side of the veil or not. People live in their ignorance in a codependent relationship like an addiction. People share their addictions with one another; it's the only way to live sometimes.

**Chapter 1**

144, 145, 146.

Blood.

So much of flowing from my entire body to my lungs. Trying desperately to keep me moving in-between surges of adrenaline while I ran from the warehouse to Mikael's apartment. The smell of rotten food along the way of the many alleys is atrocious but I can't afford to breath from my mouth right now. Maybe Dan wasn't following me anymore, he is an overweight guy with a pot belly from all his heavy drinking.

Keep running.

150, 151, 152.

Dan's main man is following me now. I can hear his labored gasps as he tried to call me back.

"Come on bitch! We have to settle business!" I learned long ago to not fall for their lies. Especially now that they gave up on sugar-coating their words to me, "Damnit!" My intestines travelled up my throat and tied themselves into a knot there. Shuffling from the ground told me that the single man tripped over a row of boxes some homeless people left, which means he's less than six feet behind me.

Or just a mere six actual feet behind me.

The smoke from the vents below me started to make me cough and my current situation started to catch up to my head instead of my legs. Many homeless men stood around never once looking up to the short skinny girl running from a man in a suit, to be honest I wouldn't help me either. Unless I wanted to lose a limb or two.

184, 185, 186.

Cold sweat ran own my forehead, the cold of the night seeped its way to my skin and my lungs started to suck at providing me oxygen in this time of need. My ragged Vans sneakers squeaked loudly on the wet pavement onto the open street. To my horror there was nobody in the park at eleven pm. God damn it, I really want to throw these Vans at that Son of a Bitch right now. These jelly stings of mine started to lessen their speed.

Quickly I scanned the sad-looking park in the middle of the cross street; old swing set, lonely yellow slide and a swinging circle thing that looks unsafe for children. Absolutely no gimmicks to help me escape terminator here so I'm just going to have to get clever here.

"You finally give up you whore?" He gasped coughing up his dinner which looked like pizza or something.

Red. The blood. Have to keep my blood moving.

As I ran away to the right towards an apartment complex, I checked my pockets for the fifth time. Praying to all the gods that may exist in the universe for me to have my knife that Mikail gave me or anything. No suck luck. As I tripped on the tenth step on the stairs, I heard the man burst in right behind me by about five steps. My heart feels like it was about to stop, more grunting behind me and I refused to turn around and attack him. I haven't fought anyone ever in this lifetime at least I don't think so.

I ran across a hallway, screaming at the top of my lungs but nobody seemed to hear me. The hallway had many festive Christmas lights and decorations but one caught my eye and forced my entire being to stop in place. I heard Dan catch up to me and open the door into the hallway behind me. Up on one door number 12C was a mistletoe, despite myself I smiled. The swelling in my heart faded away and was replaced by a deep sense of hatred. Hate towards Dan and whoever he worked for. Hate towards my legs that led me to the one person I want to help keep safe and now he wasn't anymore because of me.

I told myself that Dan hadn't seen my hesitance in front of this particular door leading to a very important particular person and I bolted towards the end of the hall. To my right I saw an elevator, a chance and I needed to ride it to the roof. Dan can be smart but with all the lack of oxygen going to his head I don't think he'd expect me to go the roof instead of getting out into the streets again. Before I got in to the elevator I stopped for a mere ten seconds to think about the stairs and second guess myself. I took my chance with the elevator anyway. I quickly turned to press the last floor when Dan turned the corner and raced towards me.

Dan looked terrible, exceeding his usual red face, and blood-shot eyes. Now he had sweat dripping from every place imaginable. Blond hair dripping and he was bleeding from his nose.

"Stop right there you whore!" I pressed myself as tight as I could to the elevator wall not giving a damn about Dan's bloody nose and consequent heart attack. Finally he threw himself at the closing doors but was too late and I heard his head hit the metal doors on the other side, probably gave himself a concussion.

Before I could get to far up towards the roof I heard 3 words.

"Come here Mikael!"


End file.
